Shinobi War: The Real Story
by Shui-chan
Summary: La guerra ha iniciado. Itachi y Sasuke tienen papeles que cumplir y muchas cuentas pendientes. ¿Cómo resultará todo para Madara cuando los Uchiha se alíen a Konoha? /Spoiler cap 551 del manga/
1. Capítulo I Reencuentro

**SPOILERS A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 551 DEL MANGA.**

_Spoilers_: A partir del capítulo 551 del manga.

_Resumen_: La guerra ha iniciado. Itachi y Sasuke tienen papeles que cumplir y muchas cuentas pendientes. ¿Cómo resultará todo para Madara cuando los Uchiha se alíen a Konoha?

_Contenido_: Posiblemente haya yaoi y Uchihacest, aunque seguramente no sea fuerte.

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes y la marca Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y su trama pertenecen a la autora.

_Notas del Autor_: En esta ocasión he decidido darle el justo trato a Itachi y Sasuke, brindándoles una historia perfectamente verosímil de cómo podrían darse las cosas una vez se reencuentren.

...*...

**Shinobi War: The Real Story**

Capítulo I

_"Reencuentro"_

...*...

El chakra apareció de repente, tanto que no pudo evitar el encuentro.

—Uchiha Itachi... —su voz. La voz más dulce y profunda que sus oídos jamás oyeron. Cerró los ojos con pesar. Con el pesar de quien obtiene lo que más anhela; y lo que más teme poseer.

Casi sin atreverse, volteó. Y allí estaba, desdibujándose con el fuerte viento de la pradera. La expresión era lo único que se mantenía inmóvil.

—Uchiha Itachi... —repitió, casi suspirando —tantos años, y ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de saludar a tu pequeño hermano —dio unos pasos hacia él —¿es que Kabuto te ha borrado los recuerdos? Eso no me lo creo. De seguro te los ha dejado intactos para así poder mortificarme mejor.

—Sasuke... —fue la única palabra que huyó de su boca.

—y dime ¿lo que me ha contado Madara es cierto? —interrumpió, seco.

—¿qué te ha dicho Madara?

—¿te estás burlando de mí, Itachi? —rió bruscamente —Dime la verdad aunque más no sea una vez.

—no tengo nada que decir.

—¿seguirás negándomelo? —cerró los dientes con asco —¿crees que puedes seguir mintiendo?

—planeas destruir la hoja ¿qué sentido ha tenido todo para ti? —y ante esas palabras, Sasuke se salió de sus cabales.

—¿Sentido! ¿sentido, preguntas! —rió gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos. —¡me preguntas sobre sentidos luego de haber matado a mi familia, haberme hecho odiarte hasta matarte para luego comprender que todo lo habías hecho por un bien mayor! ¿sentidos! —dio unos pasos más hacia adelante y se detuvo, con mayor serenidad —Kakashi dijo que una vez que llevara a cabo mi venganza, no tendría qué hacer, estaría vacío. Pero se confundió, luego de vengar a mi familia descubrí que tenía un fin mayor para el cual vivir —y lo miró directo a los ojos —¡matar a cada habitante de Konoha!

—¿y qué te dará eso? —Sasuke miró nuevamente con asco.

—¿darme! ¡Pues de esa manera te vengaré! —sonrió histéricamente —para ti, yo era más importante que tu vida y que nuestra familia, tanto que fuiste capaz de vivir como un sacrificio humano... para mí... ¡para mí eres tan importante que deseo vivir para matar a todo aquel que no honre tu nombre como el verdadero Salvador de La Hoja! —Itachi sonrió irónico.

—más vidas... te llevarás más vidas en tu haber ¿y luego?

—no habrá luego. No importa mi vida. Sólo importa mi amor por ti. Tu honor.

—si tanto te importa ¿por qué no seguiste mi ejemplo? ¿por qué no volviste a la hoja?

—¿volver y vivir a la sombra de aquellos que te usaron para su beneficio? ¿aquellos que vivieron de tu sufrimiento todos estos años? ¡no entiendes! Mi amor por ti no comprende nada que no sea venganza.

—¿tanto te has desviado, Sasuke? —lo miró directo a los ojos —¿tanto te has desviado que ya no reconoces el buen camino del camino equivocado?

—¡tú me has hecho esto! ¡tú me has convertido en un vengador! —Itachi se acercó hasta estar tan sólo a dos pasos.

—yo sólo quería salvarte

—¿por qué! —interrumió —¿por qué no me salvaste de mi propio sufrimiento, y te deshiciste de mí aquel día?

—porque para mí... —alzó la mano para acariciarlo —tú eres más importante que mi vida, que la vida de los que más amé, de la vida de cualquiera, que mi sufrimiento... para mí Sasuke, tú eres la vida misma... —pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Sasuke lo esquivó.

—¿y qué pretendes de mí? ¿qué mierda quieres? Tienes la mala suerte de ser zombie y marioneta de Kabuto, nada más.

—¿qué deseo? que vuelvas a Konoha, rehagas tu honor como ninja y cumplas el papel que te toca en esta guerra.

—¿que luche contra Madara, dices? ¿y que deba enfrentarte? ¿y que deba matarte nuevamente?

—eso no sucederá.

—¿por qué? ¿será que planeas vencerme esta vez?

—nada de eso, sé que no puedo vencerte... ya no —suspiró profundamente —no estoy controlado por Kabuto.

—¿qué! —Sasuke se quedó atónito, sin poder respirar.

—pude librarme de su control y recuperar mi cuerpo.

—¿eso quiere decir que...?

—¿es como si hubiera revivido? —Itachi rió con tristeza —no exactamente... pero pod —Sasuke se acercó mirándolo fijo, dejando sin aliento a Itachi —¿Sas...?

—tu piel... —dijo acercando su mano al rostro de Itachi —¿tu piel estará... tibia? —los ojos de Itachi se desorbitaron al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su mejilla.

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que el menor reaccionó.

—la última vez que te sentí así...

—fueron mis dedos en tu frente ¿verdad?

—así es —dijo, alejándose y dándole la espalda; rompiendo el hechizo.

—Itachi —dijo seriamente —ven conmigo.

—¿ir...?

—ayúdame a reconstruir tu honor.

—¿aún no comprendes?

—¡ya basta de hacer las cosas bien! ¡Mira! ¡Estamos juntos! ¿Qué más necesitamos! —volvió a mirarlo, alzando las cejas y esperando sólo una respuesta positiva.

—no es tan sencillo, no comprendes...

—claro que no es sencillo, nada lo ha sido. Te tengo, Itachi, te tengo... tú me tienes ¿qué importa Konoha? ¿todos estos años no te han servido de ejemplo para entender que tu sacrificio no les importó? ¡No les importó una mierda!

—tuviste oportunidades de volver atrás...

—¿de volver atrás!

—Naruto...

—¡no lo nombres siquiera! —gritó con fuerzas —¡tú me quitaste mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos... a toda mi familia! ¡hasta me quitaste mi amor por ti! ¡me quitaste la posibilidad de amar, de ser feliz! Y cuando por fin creí que todo tenía sentido, cuando por fin estabas muerto y creía que podía descansar... lo comprendí... Comprendí que había desperdiciado cada segundo de mi vida. ¿Qué papel puede jugar otra persona en esta historia? ¿Crees que tuve tiempo de hacer amiguitos mientras estaba en la academia? ¡Claro que no! Sólo pensaba cómo hacerme más y más fuerte para poder matarte...

—cuando me mataste, podrías haber comprendido tu error y haberte reivindicado. En vez de eso has derrochado tu poder transformándote en un ninja renegado cuyo único objetivo ha sido matar.

—¡cállate! ¡soy esto por tu culpa! ¡por tu culpa, Itachi!

—¡por eso te pido que me perdones! ¡perdóname y comienza de nuevo!

—¿comenzar de nuevo! ¿has enloquecido! ¿pudiendo tenerte, me pides que te olvide?

—¿tenerme? ¿qué significa eso?

—¡tenerte! —lo tomó de la mano y echó contra su cuerpo —tenerte... recordar tu calor... —Itachi retrocedió un paso, sobrepasado por la situación. Sasuke lo miró lleno de dolor —de acuerdo... ¿qué quieres? —suspiró, agobiado.

—no matarás inocentes —el menor carraspeó con disgusto —en este momento debemos cumplir un papel en esta guerra. Iremos a aliarnos con la hoja.

—¡de ninguna manera!

—¡sh! Nos aliaremos y una vez haya terminado todo, si quieres puedes matar a quien más te plazca, mientras no sea gente inocente.

—eso sería alta traición.

—¿te dejará satisfecho?

—no.

—de otra forma continuaré con mi plan y me iré.

—de acuerdo. A los ancianos, y a la raíz.

—bien.

—y tú me ayudarás.

—¿a matarlos?

—torturarlos.

—lo que te plazca.

—¿y a cambio de eso?

—iremos a los campamentos de la hoja, te reivindicaremos y lucharemos del bando que nos corresponde.

—¿cómo haremos para llegar?

—estamos a pocas horas del campamento central. Allí pasaremos las primeras líneas con genjutsu hasta llegar directamente a la Hokage.

—¿y tan ligeramente nos dejarán formar parte de sus filas?

—tenemos algo muy valioso, Sasuke.

—¿hm?

—mi cuerpo como experimento de Kabuto y tu información sobre Madara.

...*...

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo II Cambio de Estrategia

_Nota de la Autora_: en el capítulo anterior dije que iba a haber yaoi. Si es que en algún momento lo hay, sólo será entre Itachi y Sasuke, y no será yaoi. Sólo desarrollaré el amor enfermo que creo que hay entre ellos dos, pero de forma romántica, no muy sexual.

...*...

**Shinobi War: The Real Story**

Capítulo II

_"Cambio de Estrategia"_

...*...

Varios shinobi los esperaban en la primera guardia.

—si cruzar los jutsu de barrera era sencillo, no quiero imaginar lo fácil que habrá sido para los Zetsu blancos.

—la alianza ninja no tiene la menor de idea de a qué enemigo se enfrenta...

—pondré a dormir a estos buenos para nada... —dijo Sasuke, saliendo de los arbustos y durmiendo a cinco shinobi —paso libre, vamos.

...*...

—Shikaku, la Hokage está de regreso.

—bien —miró a Tsunade entrar junto con el Raikage.

—la medida ha resultado de maravillas. La forma bijuu de Naruto facilitará las cosas con respecto a los Zetsu blancos.

—eso es seguro —respondió la hokage.

—me pregunto si será bueno tener a esos dos en medio del campo de batalla...

—descuida, mi hermano cuidará al niñato —dijo, risueño el Raikage.

—hm —asintió Shikaku.

—Shikaku-san, Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama

—¿sí, Mabui?

—nos informa Inoichi que dos shinobi han cruzado todas las guardias y se acercan a los campamentos.

—¿qué cosa! —exclamó Shikaku —¡es imposible! ¿cómo han derrivado las barreras sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—¿se trata de más Zetsu blancos disfrazados?

—no lo saben, pero nos está siendo imposible ubicarlos.

—¿han identificado el chakra? Quizá estén confundiéndolos con Bee y Naruto.

—nada de eso, todos los shinobi de guardia han caído dormidos.

—¿dormidos?

—sí, pero sin un rasguño.

—¿qué demonios...?

—manda un escuadrón a investigar —ordenó Tsunade.

—sí —obedeció Mabui y se retiró.

—Shikaku —se dirigió Tsunade —ahora que podemos despreocuparnos de las infiltraciones, debemos rearmar los escuadrones para el ataque. Ya es de mañana y el asedio no tardará en regresar.

—ya tengo un esquema armado. Si bien nosotros hemos perdido 40.000 de nuestros 80.000, ellos se hallan también con un 50% de pérdidas, con sólo 50.000 de sus 100.000 shinobi.

—sí, pero esos sólo son Zetsu blancos.

—desde luego. Nuestros mejores shinobi se están encargando de los verdaderos problemas, que son los zombies. A Naruto lo mantendremos alejado de las garras de Madara.

—¿pero no deberíamos suponer que también ha sido parte de su plan que utilicemos a Naruto? —Shikaku suspiró.

—por más que así sea, es nuestra mejor carta. Que ellos subestimen su poder como jinchuuriki —miró el mapa con detenimiento —después de todo, esa monstruosa estatua sólo tiene el poder de siete bijuus y una cola del hachibi. Nosotros tenemos al hachibi y al kyuubi de nuestro lado.

—¿y contra Madara? ¿Qué estamos reservando contra Madara y su genjutsu?

—pues... sólo el resultado del primer asedio nos dirá cómo está reorganizándose el enemigo. Allí es cuando rearmaremos nuestra estrategia.

...*...

—el primer asedio no tardará en llegar. No será buen momento para ir al campamento central.

—entonces habrá que tomarse las cosas a pecho.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—podemos utilizar la confusión de la batalla para minimizar nuestra aparición. Eso jugará a nuestro favor.

—intentarán matarnos, eso desde luego.

—no podrán.

—pero quizá nos veamos en la obligación de tomar parte en el bando.

—ya lo sé.

—¿hm?

—el campamento médico.

...*...

—¡ese chakra! —se detuvo de pronto —ese chakra... —se quedó pensativo.

—¿qué te pasa, muchacho? El asedio llegará temprano, no podemos demorarnos, debemos apurarnos, yeah.

—¡debemos irnos, Bee!

—¿qué cosa?

—¡cambiaremos rumbo!

—¿qué cosas dices? El rumbo es uno, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, no podemos fallarles.

—sólo nos desviaremos un poco. Iremos al campamento médico.

...*...

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —se oyeron los gritos de Ino —¡ven! —Sakura salió de la tienda y la vio a Ino agotada a unos metros —¡ven de inmediato! ¡dos shinobi se han infiltrado al campamento! ¡necesitan refuerzos!

—¡voy de inmediato! —soltó todo y salió corriendo.

Las dos kunoichi corrieron hasta llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos.

"Ese chakra..." el corazón de Sakura de pronto se detuvo. La vista se le nubló y comenzó a abrirse paso torpemente. Luego de esquivar unos cuantos shinobi, lo vio. Ahí estaba, después de todo. Tranquilo, inerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—sólo deseamos hablar con la hokage —dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun... —dijo por lo bajo, Sakura.

—no hemos venido en posición de ataque. Hemos venido a traer información sobre el enemigo.

—Sasuke-kun... —dijo más fuerte. Sasuke siquiera desvió la mirada.

—si nos permiten hablar con la hokage, todo se aclarará de inmediato.

—¿quién demonios eres tú! —gritó un shinobi.

—un Uchiha... —dijo extrañado Neji, quien maltrecho había ido como refuerzo —él es Uchiha Itachi...

—¿Uchiha Itachi...? —Sakura abrió los ojos —¡eso no es posible! ¡Sasuke te mató!

—¡por eso! —Neji rió un poco —ya veía algo extraño en su cuerpo. Él estuvo bajo el jutsu prohibido.

—¿estuvo? ¿cómo es eso posible! —gritó Shizune —¿es que acaso eres una marioneta? ¿cómo pretendes que te dejemos pasar!

—claro que no, no es una marioneta. Él ha logrado librarse del jutsu.

—¿librarse? ¿es eso posible?

—no lo sé, pero en su cuerpo el chakra corre distinto. Parecido a cómo se veía el Zetsu blanco.

—sólo llévennos donde la hokage.

—Uchiha Sasuke, eres un ninja renegado, tenemos orden de matarte —dijo Shizune.

—saben perfectamente que si nos atacan podríamos deshacernos de ustedes antes de lo que canta un gallo. Es más ¿cómo saben que no están ya dentro de nuestro genjutsu? —Shizune tragó con fuerza —¿ves? Mejor haznos caso.

—hemos venido a darles información sustancial sobre el jutsu de Kabuto y el plan de Madara.

—eso sí que no se los creo ¿qué quieren en realidad? —dijo entre dientes Shizune.

—eso lo hablaremos sólo con la hokage.

—bien —dijo Shizune —véndenle los ojos y llévenlos al campamento central.

—¿Shizune-san?

—andando. No sé qué se traigan entre manos, pero si resultan ser nuestra carta de victoria, no quiero ser yo quien lo impida.

Sasuke e Itachi se dejaron vendar sin problema y comenzaron a caminar, escoltados por una decena de shinobis.

—Sasuke-kun... —suspiró sobrepasada Sakura —¿cómo es esto posible...?

—Sakura... —Ino se acercó a ella y puso la mano sobre su hombro —no sé qué decir... esto es...

—creí que Sasuke había vivido para matar a su hermano ¿qué es lo que sucedió que ahora han aparecido en medio de la guerra, juntos?

...*...

—ya casi estamos por llegar. Revisaremos por protocolo que no tengan ningún pergamino explosivo ni ningún sello de detonación a distancia —dijo Shizune.

—ya hemos dicho que venimos a ayudar —repitió Itachi.

—si fuera tan fácil como creer en las palabras, no existiría tal cosa como la guerra shinobi.

—de acuerdo, pero háganlo rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

—bien, pero sólo uno de ustedes puede pasar.

—¿qué?

—sí. Uno de ustedes pasará y el otro se quedará como prisionero.

—¿Itachi...? —preguntó molesto Sasuke.

—despreocúpate.

...*...

—¡Sakura-chan! —se oyó la voz de Naruto venir desde dentro de la espesura del bosque.

—¿Naruto! —gritó —¿qué ocurre? ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo! ¿quién es este!

—soy Killer-Bee, jinchuuriki del hachibi. Compañero de rutas de Naruto. La rima es mi vida, yeah.

—¿eh...?

—¡ya haremos presentaciones luego! —exclamó el jinchuuriki del kyuubi —¿ha pasado por aquí Sasuke?

—¿cómo lo sabes...?

—no hay tiempo para explicaciones ¿a dónde han ido?

—a-al campamento central.

—de acuerdo, vamos.

—¡espera! —dijo Sakura, antes de que Bee y Naruto desaparecieran.

—¿hm?

—Naruto... ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Por favor... dímelo... —pidió, al borde del llanto.

—lo siento, Sakura-chan, te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo, con tristeza, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

...*...

—Hokage-sama... —hizo una reverencia Shizune.

—¿Shizune? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

—hemos traído a dos shinobi que piden hablar con usted...

—¿dos shinobi...? —entonces abrieron las puertas y entró el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, es esto posible! —exclamó la hokage.

—Hokage-sama...

—¡ALTO! —y de pronto aparecieron cruzando la puerta Naruto y Bee.

—¿Naruto! ¿Bee-san!

—¡Alto! ¡Ellos...! —tomó aire —Itachi... —dijo y miró a Tsunade —no sé qué demonios está ocurriendo... no sé qué ocurre, ni porqué está Sasuke aquí... yo sólo sé que Itachi está de nuestro lado...

—¿de nuestro lado? ¿alguien podría explicarme QUÉ RAYOS ocurre aquí?

—Hokage-sama... —comenzó Itachi nuevamente —hemos venido a ofrecerles información acerca del enemigo a cambio de muy poco.

—¿información? ¿y qué es lo que quieren?

—queremos que nos quiten de la lista de ninjas renegados y se nos permita regresar a la aldea —el silencio fue profundo.

—¿qué cosa...?

—así es, los ayudaremos en la guerra, y les daremos datos esenciales sobre el enemigo. Sólo pedimos que nos quiten de la lista de ninjas renegados.

—¿tú no estabas acaso bajo el jutsu prohibido de Kabuto? ¿o es que las noticias llegaron mal y Sasuke nunca te mató? —preguntó Tsunade, sentándose agotada.

—claro que Sasuke sí me asesinó. Fui revivido y tratado como marioneta, como a todos los demás.

—yo lo vi, baa-chan. Vi el momento justo en que Itachi se salió del jutsu prohibido.

—de acuerdo, de acuerdo —agitó la mano en señal de molestia —examinaremos que no estén controlados por ningún jutsu y que no sean marionetas ya. Una vez que pasen los exámenes de Shizune vendrán aquí mismo a dar la información.

—gracias —dijo el Uchiha haciendo una reverencia.

—Itachi —dijo, antes de que se lo lleven —algún día me gustaría oír cómo lograste erradicar todo el odio de Sasuke.

—hm —asintió, dejando que lo llevaran fuera de la tienda de campaña.

—bien, ahora llévenlo donde está el otro, Sasuke.

—así que... —bufó con pesadez Naruto —él está aquí —caminó unos pasos alejándose del escuadrón que escoltaba al Uchiha —por fin has logrado que Sasuke... —y en ese momento se detuvo —yo no pude... —sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la tristeza —siempre supe que tú lograrías traerlo de regreso, Itachi —se restregó los ojos con fuerza —vamos, Bee.

...*...

—¿quién lo habría pensado, Shikaku? —suspiró entre aliviada y ofuscada la Hokage —de la nada ahora contamos con el hachibi, el kyuubi y los dos poseedores del mangekyou, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi —Shikaku sonrió.

—si todo lo que dicen es cierto, habrá que realizar un cambio de estrategia.

—bien ¡a trabajar! ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

...*...

**Como siempre, les agradezco mucho que lean.**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Comprendo que no a todos los que leen Naruto les gusta el ItaSasu y que no a todos los que les gusta ItaSasu les gusta la aventura. Pero he decidido escribirlo así, y darle el enfoque que yo creo que debe tener. Si a alguien no le gusta o no le satisface, lo comprendo perfectamente, sólo les pido que respeten los gustos de los demás y no sean agresivos al dejar reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
